


Return Gifts and Confessions

by Solitaryleh



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Can be Self Insert/Reader, Fate grand order OCs, Gen, Multi, Other, Return Gift valentines, Second POV, Valentines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitaryleh/pseuds/Solitaryleh
Summary: Quick and short prompts of Servants giving you gifts for their gratitude for their Master.
Relationships: Fate grand order protagonist/OC Servants
Kudos: 5





	1. Doyle's return gift (A set of home-made flannels)

**Author's Note:**

> They are my Servant OCs (Some are not really OCs and are just what ifs)which I wanted to give a quick prompt if you gave them chocos/give chocos to you. Hope you enjoy them~

It is easy to spot your next servant to give the chocolates you worked hard to make. Caster Arthur Conan Doyle, known to be the creator of Sherlock Holmes (But you take care not to remind him of it and asked Mashu to also keep this in mind). He is someone that everyone can get along if and only if you do not mention the latter. You saw him in the second floor of the library together with the blue caster and playwright, hearing them talking about how Valentine’s Day should be celebrated. You are not surprised that the three of them agree that it is just a holiday for tricking consumers to buy overpriced chocolates and flowers.

Everything that is staple in the event easily get rotten or spoiled, commented the blue caster, how ironic that your everlasting love is represented by an overpriced chocolate that gets spoiled easily after a day or two. The playwright laughs and replies about giving more practical use for Valentines like a book or papers for writing. Detective Caster, instead of replying looked at your direction. He was the first of the three to notice you approaching.

“Master, it’s better if you don’t refrigerated the chocolates and first store them to a dry place. Did you know chocolates can lasts months up to two years?” Doyle smiled at your direction. “You have certainly have received many chocolates and it will give you a nasty stomachache if you ate it. Hm, even sharing them to others is not gentlemanly given the effort and time they took to make those treats”

An audible gasp escaped from you lips. How does he knows that you received many chocolates given that the day is still starting?!

As if reading your thoughts, Doyle continued. “From the stains of leftover chocolates on your sleeves, the faint scent of said treats from your hands, and the fact there is still smudges of brown stuff on your mouth Master, it’s elementary”

“And you said you have little to none common traits from your creation” Laughs Andersen. Doyle only gave him the stare.

“Precisely, my medical man. They say that a writer lefts a fragment of his self to the character he makes. But in your case it is the reverse, how fitting” Shakespeare said with a smile.

“Didn’t I beg to never open that topic again, my literary friends? We are here to take a holiday from our writing career and to criticize lovers’ day. Dare I say it is only for lovers alone?” You sense that he is keeping his temper checked, looking at his balled fists. “Anyway Master, it would be unworthy of me to receive chocolates from you but it is ungentlemanly of mine if I decline it. May I ask, dear Master, why of all Servants you contracted you spent your valuable time to make chocolates for me? I am no strategist Zhuge Liang, I am no Mr. Merlin. I am merely a writer”

It is not difficult to answer his question. It is not also difficult for him to guess. You admit that at first you wanted to be close to Caster because he has written one of the known books. He is also Mashu’s hero and has never ceases to pelt him with questions about the detective. But eventually you have grown to like Doyle not as the creator of Holmes but as a Servant and friend. He offers the best advices and shares your perspective on sense of justice. Whatever journey you took, as long as it is for the greater good, he is in your side with no questions. Doyle does not doubt you even if you make the sketchiest decisions in life and supports you on the path you took. Plus he is a doctor and make sure you are in your best condition before activating Rayshift, and even brings his medical bag if you choose for him to join the restoration of a singularity.

Doyle is more than the creator of Sherlock Holmes.

“Because I am thankful for everything you did to me”

These thoughts flooded your mind but you only answered a one-liner, much to your horror and embarrassment.

The amused face Doyle wore slowly melts. The lines of his face fades and seems to look younger when he smiled at you. He nod and said thanks before you gingerly place your chocolates to his gloved hands. He understood, he read your mind, he knows you appreciate him. The books, the two Casters, everything has disappeared and you and Doyle only remains at this moment. The usual teasing and chuckles of Andersen and Shakespeare vanished.

“Master… Thank you… Thank you for giving me a purpose” He replied, still clutching the chocolates.

“It’s the very least I could do” You replied.

“It is more than for me. Allow me to give you something in return”

From thin air, he materialized what seems to be a set of hand towels in his free hand. They are stitched and made and even have intricate designs in motif of the maker. They are blue, black, and white respectively. They are stacked at each other and are very small so you can pocket one so you can use it in midst of a battle.

“‘Wear flannel next to your skin, my dear boy, and never believe in eternal punishment’ “He mutters while watching you unfold the towel to see the patterns. “They are called flannels in my country. It is more than using in removing dead skin from your delicate skin. Ah no they are not towels to wipe your sweat. I made them especially like Mam used to make when we are but a poor family”

You let him wander in his thoughts before he continues again. You know how Doyle love his mother so much. “It is not grand as the others might have given you. I know you had enough sweets from your Servants so I made something different and more lasting. Additionally it is more practical”

“Thank you” You manage to mutter. You admit it is a strange gift and never expected to receive some toiletries from Doyle, it is not out of malice but out of concern and you suspected that it has significant meaning you have yet to learn. What do Doyle’s Mother meant about never believing in eternal punishment?

“It is nothing, Master. If you like I can properly teach you how to use it properly. I am always here whenever you need me. Thank you again, Master”

These are the last words you heard before you and the illustrious author has fallen in other conversations with his Caster friends.


	2. A full body raincoat (Alter Ego of Cascade's return gift)

“Master, today is that day isn’t it?”

You craned your neck and stopped counting all the flavor enhancer you farmed in the event. It was Cascade, but he is in his second ascension which means he is more akin to a certain professor in his fifties. He still has the familiar eyes and moustache like Archer yet something about him is off. Other than his hair is styled in a different way, his glasses now has chains, and he is wearing a professor robe which are designed like a certain Ruler’s coat, he is still different from James Moriarty even if his spirit origin acknowledge him as he but with different class. You shake those thoughts away and nod in answer to his question.

“You are quite busy today I heard. Perhaps catching your breath even for thirty minutes?” His tone is monotone but you sense worriedness in his voice.

“A day or two in Meirigen, all expenses and excuses are on me! Just explain that there is a fragment of Grail in Switzerland, 2020!” Cascade raises his voice which reminds you badly of Archer Moriarty. “Mr. Holmes and Miss Mashu wouldn’t mind if you take a holiday would they?”

Of all places Cascade would recommend it’s the same town whose waterfalls killed him. You shivered at how dark his humor can be. Besides, you don’t have the luxury to go sightseeing given your current schedule.

“Aw, Master is angry” There is a pout when he realized you didn’t answered him.

“I’m sorry, I kept thinking about Reichenbach. Isn’t you should be fearing it?”

Cascade sighs, tired of explaining himself to you and the others if he is prompted by the question. You apologize.

“No, no it’s nothing! The falls is crucial to my Spirit Origin, and because of it….” Cascade trails off.

“Because of it?”

“Well because of it, I wanted to see them again but with you Master!”

You blinked at his reply. There is a faint blush on his cheeks.

“It’s not what you think. I wouldn’t be throwing anyone. It’s because…” Cascade eyes darts to the floor. “I wanted to make happy memories in the place, replace the bad ones with good ones. And no one can do it except you”

Sensing that he has said more than he expected, you took Cascade’s hand. It was warmer compared to his other form which is soaked with water. The aged professor finds your gesture comforting, he didn’t complain but instead look at you in the eyes.

“I understand, Cascade” Your softly whispers before taking his other hand. “Do not worry, I understand it. I wanted to make happy memories with you, I want to replace your sorrow to laughs and smiles because I care about you”

“When’s the next rayshift?” You added with a chuckle.

Cascade has stopped hiding his embarrassment and like a school girl, his blush has turned to beet red. He is speechless as you remove your hands at his (which still has the faint scent of chocolates).

“W-well that can be arranged I believe. But before that, I wanted to give you this just in case” From behind of his professor robes, he produced a neatly folded transparent raincoat.

It was a fullbody raincoat that has butterfly patterns repeating from the hood up to the ankles. They are transparent enough that they look like they are fragile but upon touching them, you guessed that it can withstand the strongest rain fall and wind. Before you open your mouth to ask what is the significant of the gift, Cascade unfolded the raincoat in front you.

“You can wear it when you it rains in the battlefield. It can at least protect you from cold”

“This means I can also hug you if you choose to change your form” You added.

Cascade hid his face out of embarrassment.

“Come on, Cascade. It’s a very nice and thoughtful gift from you”

“I am glad Master likes it…” He mutters more to himself than you. Indeed he is different from his Archer counterpart and even to his Ruler form. 

You let him help counting the materials you gathered from the battles and shared plans on what to do once you and Cascade rayshifted to Switzerland. 


End file.
